


Blood Sport

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Bride Of Chucky - Fandom, Candyman, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Friday the 13th – Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Nightmare on Elm Street, Saw, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom, chucky - Fandom, scream - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Killing, Murder, who is best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: It's Halloween and the killers have all gathered at Victor Frankenstein's house. They get into an argument and decide to play a little game to find out who is the scariest serial killer. Candyman, Charles Lee Ray/Chucky, Freddy Kruger, Hannibal Lector, Jason Voorhees, Jigsaw, Michael Myers, and Bride of Chucky/Tiffany will all compete to win The Bloody Knife.
Kudos: 2





	Blood Sport

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within this story.

Chapter 1,

Well, it's that time of year when the cool breeze is slightly bites the skin of it's victims, the corpses of leaves drifted down to their non-ceremonial graves, and targets walked around for all to see. At least that's what our killers thought while they gathered at Victor Frankenstein's house and watched the screens of the outside world.

"Can someone explain to me why I am in a doll's body again?" Tiffany said angrily.

What's wrong doll? You don't like immortal beauty?" Freddy said with a chuckle.

"But, I'm a human now and I should really get back to the twins before Glenda kills the new nanny and Glen pisses all over the floor." She spoke with even more anger.

"Wait, Glen still pees himself? Isn't he like ten or something now?" Chucky asked his wife who glared at him.

"You don't know how old your own son is? What kind of a father are you? And yes, he still pees himself when he sees dead bodies which is why I kill alone with Glenda while the nanny watches Glen. Of course if Glenda kills the nanny then she knows that she won't be able to kill anyone for a whole month, so maybe that can keep her at bay for a few hours." Tiffany said crossing her arms over her chest.

"True, friends that children can be a difficult and yet joyous experience. I can only hope that I can one day have children of my own." Hannibal Lector said as he pulled the cork out of a bottle of Chianti Classico wine and began to pour glasses.

"You know Hannibal, you're always drinking wine, why not some beer or whiskey?" Candyman asked as he watch the cannibal pass out glasses.

"Wine is good for the soul, my friend. And a good Chianti like this should have the smells and tastes of Tuscany." Hannibal stated and he placed a wine glasses beside Michael and Jason.

"Hannibal, are you really giving wine to them? They never take off their masks." Jigsaw asked.

"Young Jason and Michael are very protective of each other. Their masks only strengthen their bond between the two. So when one eats or drinks, the other protects from dangerous weapons and prying eyes." Hannibal explained. Freddy looked at the two silent brutes as Jason grabbed the wine glass and went to the wall and Michael stood behind him with his arms crossed like a bodyguard.

"Well, that's great and all, but friends, I think that we should start the game." Victor said and all eyes, except for Jason who was still drinking his glass of wine.

"What game, Victor? Because if it's twister then you might as well kick the midgets out now." Freddy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's low." Chucky said, and Tiffany gave a low growl.

"We are serial killers you Bastard. And we aren't so Chickenshit we have to hide in people's dreams." Tiffany said standing up on the couch.

"It's called psychological torture, Barbie, and there is no better way to do that then with people's dreams." Freddy said.

"You want to talk about psychological torture? I can make people murder others for the sake of survival, now what's more psychological then that?" Jigsaw said and Candyman laughed.

"Try making people see things that aren't there, but can kill them. Everyone will think that they are insane, so no one can help when the vision actually kill them. Now that is psychological." Candyman stated.

"Y'all don't know nothing because I scared more people being a murderous doll then as a regular serial killer, plus I get to live forever." Chucky paused to smile.

"That and my kills have more blood and gore then most of you." He finished with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"True, but let us not exclude our friends, the silent duo. Both are as difficult to kill, as it is to catch smoke with your bare hands. You could stab them in the heart and they will not die." Hannibal said as he held a tray of bruschetta.

"This is very interesting area. How about we see who truly is the scariest serial killer?" Victor Frankenstein asked loudly and everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"You heard me. A prize will be given to the serial killer with the scariest, bloodiest, and most psychologically damaging kills." Victor said.

"What will the prize be?" Chucky asked and Victor held up a small knife covered in red paint that formed stiff drops od blood.

"The Bloody Knife is the grand prize along with free bragging rights for the winner." Victor said and several of the villains smiled.

"Ok, but who will judge this competition?" Freddy asked and once again Victor smiled.

"Very good question and I know exactly who should judge our little kill-a-thon." Victor said as he placed the award back behind him and at the sound of his fingers a light appeared which revealed seven empty chairs.

"I believe judges have to be here in order judge a competition." Candyman said and Victor laughed.

"True I just wanted to introduce them one by one. First on our list is the man who brought an illusionist back from the dead, the director of Candyman, Bernard Rose!" Victor said as Bernard fell into the chair and looked around the room. Though when his eyes landed on Candyman he became white with fear. The room applauded and laughed, Candyman offered a friendly smile and did a princess wave with his hook. When clapping showed Victor shook Bernard's hand and walked to the next chair.

"Our next guest decided that our awesome little plastic Frankenstein needed a wife, the director of Bride of Chucky, Ronny Yu." Victor said as the two toys began to jump up and down.

"Chucky, Chucky, it's Ronny!" Tiffany squealed at the confused man.

"Now for the man that showed us that if you kill mommy, then we will kill all of you, the director of Friday the 13th, Sean S. Cunningham." Victor said as Jason ran up and hugged the terrified man.

"Ah, sweet reunions. Now for the man to show us just how scary a brother can be, the director of Halloween, John Carpenter." Victor said as Michael walked up, high fived his director and patted Jason on the back. Victor waited for the two to walk off stage before motioning to the next chair.

"Now for the Director who taught us that dreams are not only scary, but they can be deadly. The man, the myth, the legend, the king of horror movies, the director of A Nightmare on Elm Street, Mr. Wes Craven!" Victor said and everyone clapped. Wes Craven was confused at first but he smiled when he saw Freddy.

"I would shake your hand, but I don't want to get my hands all scratched up." He said which made Freddy laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Wes Craven. Now for the man who showed us just how difficult decisions can be, the director of Saw, James Wan." Victor said and Jigsaw stood up and bowed.

"Now for our final judge of the night. The man who showed us the savory and scary side of cannibalism, the director of Silence of the Lambs, Jonathan Demme." Victor said and then a table appeared in front of the judges and Hannibal walked unto the stage with a try of wine and bruschetta.

"It is nice to meet you Jonathan Demme, thank you for making my name famous." Hannibal said the man's hand and gave him a ass of wine and a plate bruschetta. Hannibal gave the same culinary treatment to the other judges as Victor said.

"Thank you selected judges, today you will witness a series of events given to your creations and you all must decide who gets to continue in this game and who must say goodbye to The Bloody Knife." Victor said as he motioned to the trophy again.

"Ok, I think it's only fair that we go in alphabetical order so Candyman you're first. Would you like to spin the category wheel, or would you like to pick your victim?" Victor asked and Candyman thought about this for a moment before he stood up.

"I will choose the category." He said before walking over to the wheel and spinning it.

"Let's see, our first category is... Alcoholics." Victor said to the room of crowded people.

"Ok, Chucky since Candyman forfeited his right to pick the first victim, you get to go first, so have at it." Victor said as Chucky walked over to the wheel and spun it roughly.

"And Chucky gets... a drunk man in a alley." Victor said as he handed him a card, then Freddy stood up.

"My turn." He said before spinning the wheel.

"A girl drinking alone in her dorm, sounds like your cup of tea, Freddy. Ok, Hannibal, come on down." Victor said the tall blond man who wasn't really paying attention.

"That's ok, friends. I may be creative with kills but my brutality is no where close to yours. I will just watch and pass out refreshments." Hannibal said as he grabbed the open wine bottle off the counter.

"A good host participates in the game his guests wish to play." Victor said with a sly smile, to which Hannibal sighed, walked over, and rolled the wheel.

"A worker at a vineyard. I am sure that Hannibal can do something with that." Victor said as Michael, Jason, Jigsaw and Tiffany walked up to the wheel.

"Jason gets a drunk fishermen on a lake, Jigsaw gets a girl who is a recovering alcoholic, Michael gets a guy who has been out drinking with his ex-girlfriend, which means that he must be killed but she does not. Ok, last roll of this round, so Tiffany, let's hope you get a good one. Tiffany gets a lonely divorced man drinking alone in his living room, which leaves Candyman with a underage teenager who decided to throw a party while his parents were out of town." Victor cried out and the villains cheered as they recived their cards.

"Wait Victor, how will we kill all these people without getting caught?" Tiffany finally shouted when the realization hit her.

"I'm glad that you asked. Over there, against the wall I have a transporter machine. I find a person using the cards from the wheel and the machine locks into their coordinates. All you have to do is walk in and do what you normally do, because to ground will move according to how fast or slow you walk, until the kill is done, then the ground will stop and you just exit back through the door you came through and we will get ready for the next kill." Victor explained and one of the judges sighed and everyone turned to the table of directors.

"Oh, thank goodness this is all fake." Ronny Yu said which relaxed some of the other judges.

"Thank you, Ronny." Victor said before pulling out a remote, clicking a button and the table of judges pulled back and disappeared behind a curtain.

"Hey, I don't do fake kills, Victor!" Tiffany shouted.

"Only fake orgasms right?" Freddy said with a loud and obnoxious laugh. Tiffany growled and chucky took a step back in surprised anger.

"It's not the size that count, Asshole, it's what you do with it. But you must know all about that since you're just a burned pedophile!" Chucky screamed and now Freddy was ready to spill some not so innocent blood.

"Killers, Killers, please keep the killing to the victims on your cards. Now before we get started, I have a large section of potential weapons that you are free to." Victor said as all section of wall me forward and spread apart so that it revealed a room of knifes, machetes, swords, saws and much more. The villains looked like children in a candy store, especially Chucky and Tiffany, and Victor waited for everyone to emerge from the room in order to continue speaking.

Jason grabbed his classic machete, Candyman decided to use his hooked hand, Freddy wants to use his makeshift claw hand, Michael grabs a knife and a crossbow, Chucky grabs and knife, Tiffany grabs a knife and an empty wine glass, Jigsaw grabs chains, a bottle of poison, a chainsaw and a picture of a 'random' room, and Hannibal leaves the room with a baseball bat.

"Excellent choices, killers. And for this round we also provide the following items for our alcohol loving victims; beer bottles, kegs, worms bottles of whiskey, bourbon, tequila and much, much more." Victor said with an exciting grin as the killers looked at the different specialty items.

"And the judges will be judging you on your creativity so please don't feel shy to use the alcohol." Victor said. Jigsaw, Chucky, Freddy and Tiffany grabbed beer bottles, Candyman chose the kegs, and Hannibal, Michael, and Jason decided to stick with the weapons that they already grabbed.

"Looks like everyone is ready to start the killing spree. And just to review the order Candyman will be first, then Chucky, Freddy, Hannibal, Jason, Jigsaw, Michael then finally Tiffany. Now, is everyone ready to kill?" Victor asked and the villains cheered.

"Good, then let the games begin!"


End file.
